


CrowAion Hell

by crowaion



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Multi, boy do i seriously love fucking dying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowaion/pseuds/crowaion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i love crowaion i want everyone to drown in this gay furry shit so here we go (may include occasional shurom, crowaionriku, yaikai, chucyan, etc. might be nsfw from time to time if my gay heart can handle it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Flirtatious Touches

Gloved fingers brush against Crow's skin, trailing down his neck while breathy words slip past Aion's lips to his ears, "I love you," he whispers, eyes narrowed affectionately, "you've made a God fall for you, are you ready for that kind of responsibility?"

Swallowing down his urge to shove Aion over (and kiss him, among other things...), Crow pries himself from the lion's arms, cheeks and the tips of his ears flushed so much he feels as if he'll grow dizzy from such heat, as if steam will rise off of him soon enough too. He sets his eyes away to the floor and steps back, hands raised up in front of him. "Sh-shut up! I'm going for a walk!" He looks up in time to see Aion's smirk shift into an affectionate half smile, only causing his heart to race even faster.

This was _definitely_ unfair. And he had _no idea_ of what he was doing!

Huffing, he spins on his heels and stomps off. He's going to dunk his head in a bucket of cold milk to relax and not even Rom can stop him with various "grown men this and grown men that" lectures about being more mature equipped with occasional input from Yaiba. It's not a waste of milk this time, honestly, because it's all Aion's fault! So if Rom throws a fit, he can go lecture _him!_ But before he shuts the door, he turns back around and points to Aion, his tone of voice even higher than normal only due to how flustered he was, "A-And I love you too! _Jerk!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: screaming


	2. Cuddling

Aion has some habits, everyone does. Like twirling his hair when he's thinking very hard, especially about the next composition for their upcoming song or going " **GAOOO** " when he's nervous. A special one of his habits, though, causes Crow issues everyday. And that habit is...

"Aion, wake up. We can't stay like this forever."

" _Mmmrrreow_... Hmm, longer... You're so nice to hold..." He murmurs, nuzzling into the crook of Crow's neck again, arms wrapped comfortably around the smaller of the two. "I want to sleep..."

"Listen, I know you love sleeping, you sleep like twenty hours a day, but we _have_ to **GO!** " Though he sounded like he was annoyed, he never really was. Having Aion cuddle him so affectionately like this always felt so good his heart soared. Usually Aion was so cold to others, but like this, with him, he was as sweet as a kitten. "Honestly you idiot, we have practice! If we show up late, they're gonna say things again...!!"

"Mmm? Does that matter?"

"So... Eh? Huh? What do you mean?"

His eyes flutter open, though, because of how tired he is, his eyes have trouble staying open, so they're half-lidded when he stares at his boyfriend, lips curved into an almost child-like pout. He's still _so_ tired and wants to sleep for at least ten more hours, snuggled closely and happily with Crow. "Exactly what I mean... It doesn't matter. It doesn't bother me, because it's true, everything they say, I mean... I love you and I want to be with you longer. It's simple. Do you not want to sleep with me? I always want to sleep with you... though I'd like to do lots of other things with you, not just sleep."

It takes less than five seconds for Crow's face to be dyed in a red hue that could arguably be more red than his shirt. Aion's never realized it, but when he's half asleep like this, he can one hit kill anyone with just a smile and a couple words. This time it's how provocative his words come off, even though Crow keeps reminding himself it isn't meant that way because Aion is not one to be THAT flirtatious. That's Shuzo's thing with Rom, after all.

"Besides," He's a little more awake now, just a bit. "no one can tell this Dark God what to do with his beloved worshipper."

"Don't you mean _boyfriend?_ "

"Mm, sure. Now be quiet and let me sleep."

So they lay there for about ten more minutes before Rom comes shouting in, dragging a weakly mewling Aion out of bed and throwing him into a cold shower to snap him awake, and then head to practice when everyone is set. But Crow can't focus very well anymore today. He'd really wanted to work on their new song, but everytime Aion came up to his side to play back to back, feeling him there up against him so closely made him falter, he kept remembering his words, so they had to quit earlier than planned.

Aion got his loving, cuddle-filled extended nap, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love it when aion drops his god act and gets very affectionate only to bring it right back up and ruin the mood


	3. Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CROWAIONRIKU *CHANTING LOUDLY* CROWAIONRIKU!!! *THROWS A TABLE OUT A WINDOW* CROWAIONRIKUUUUUUUUUU

You see, Crow and Riku both liked Aion. Crow and Riku couldn't be anymore different. Crow and Riku also couldn't be anymore alike. See, while they varied in personalities and how they cared for Aion, the fact of the matter was that they both did. They both loved Aion and did whatever they could to see him happy and he, in return, loved them both.

However, that didn't stop the both of them from feeling insecure. Not because of anything Aion did, it just felt like the other was always a better match for him.

To Crow, Riku was gentle and responsible. Even if Aion wanted to cuddle for longer in the mornings, Riku still got him out of bed and ready for the day. He always helped out with anything from making Aion a snack to fixing his hair. He was the very image of a perfect boyfriend, almost to the extent of a perfect _wife_. It was like they were already a happily married couple.

But to Riku, Crow was special and important. He and Aion had known each other since childhood, Crow knew things about Aion no one else did. They were so close they weren't afraid to say anything to each other or do anything to each other. They trusted each other that much. He was like a perfect soulmate. More than that, Crow was someone Aion couldn't ever be whole without, not in some tragic dependent way, but in such a deep, loving, " _I want to always be with you no matter what_ " kind of way. Like even if they were in some dramatic love story in some fantasy world, they'd still fight to be together. That special " _I'm so glad I married my best friend_ " kind of thing.

Aion didn't get things like that, though. He loved them both for those very reasons equally. So when he found them moping, talking to each other and insisting the other was better for him, Aion walked over and removed his hand from his face so he could place one hand on each boy's head.

"Don't decide that for me." He frowns, "I love you both."

"Ehhh? But Riku's like... the best choice, right?!"

"N-No! Crow is definitely the one for you, I'm always in the way...!"

Tilting his head, his ears twitch slightly, his tail moving from left and right in big swoops like a domestic cat examining something it couldn't quite wrap it's head around. Even while they were down, they couldn't help but admire how child-like Aion really is. It's cute. "I love Riku how he is and I love Crow how he is. I don't want Crow to change and I don't want Riku to change. It's pointless. Comparing yourself to each other won't work, because you aren't the same and you never can or will be. And I don't want that. You both keep me balanced, it's like when you break a leg, one crutch just isn't enough, you know? I love you both equally, how you are. You're both amazing enough to capture a God's heart, after all."

"Ah..." They both gape at Aion before smiling, feeling much better. Right! They both loved Aion and he loved them both too. They were _both_ perfect for him and they'd _both_ stand with him forever.

"Now, uh..."

"...?"

"You both look cute right now, but I don't know how to kiss two people at once, that's even out of my amazing powers as a God... So this is an issue."

He also, without ever realizing it, could always one hit kill them right in the heart so simply. Reeling from how cute he is, they both hide their faces, their minds filled with " _so cute_ " repeated over and over.

"...? Why are you both covering your faces? W-Wait! HEY! Don't shove me over...!! Riku! Crow...! A-Ah, wait, don't...! _Nn...!!_ "

They'd have to work _together_ to get him back for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have you considered: crow and riku both loving aion and being happy both dating him and being a great team of friends against him? i hope this helped you consider it. please consider it. please consider aion with two loving boyfriends


	4. SINFUL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM NOT WRITING HOW IT GOT TO THIS POINT JUST TAKE MY SINS AND LEAVE

Hovering over Aion, Crow admires how flushed the other is, laying beneath him with such a scandalous face that he wouldn't want anyone but him to see. Getting Aion like this was one of Crow's most favourite things; seeing him with teary eyes, cheeks shaded a deep red, his hair tossed about this way and that, and the back of his hand being bit down on nervously in an attempt to contain himself... that was one of Aion's _cutest_ expressions.

Trying to shift his position from underneath Crow, Aion moves his leg just a bit, brushing lightly, on accident, against Crow's ( **DON'T MAKE ME SAY THE WORD** ), stopping there as he huffs and blows at his bangs in frustration, unknowingly pressing gently against ( **AAAAAAAAAA** ), and that makes Crow's body shake from the feeling, a little breathy gasp slipping past his lips. It feels so _good_ his arms shake and he has trouble staying above Aion. He shoots a glare down at him, grumbling, "H-Hey, you know _exactly_ what you just did, didn't you...?!"

Frowning, Aion shakes his head, confused. He finally drops his leg and Crow almost sighs his soul out of his body with relief. "N-No, I don't. But I AM wondering why you're still on top of me...!"

"Nngh... Stop making that face then!"

"I can't stop my face from looking like my face!"

"Arrgh! You're stressing me out to the max, Aion!" Crow shouts, finally collapsing onto him, nuzzling his face into the crook of Aion's neck where he bites down, pride filling his entire being when Aion gasps and moans in response.

"Cr-Crow! Nn...!"

"Ehhh? You should say my name more, just like that!" He runs his tongue along the mark he's made, grinning when he feels Aion shaking beneath him. However, before he can continue, Rom's voice cuts through the building.

"CROW! AION! PRACTICE STARTS IN TEN! DON'T BE LATE! **NO EXCUSES!** "

"Aww, what the hell...!? No way, he _always_ chooses the _worst_ times!" Crow complains, raising himself up from Aion, glaring at the door of his room when suddenly his vision blurs and he finds himself beneath Aion now, who smirks down at him, glad to have gained the upper hand finally.

"How much can we do in ten minutes...?" He whispers.

Crow's eyes widen, his face flaming up and it feels as if his heart will burst from his chest at any minute. His hands fly up to tangle themselves in Aion's hair, yanking him down, lips crashing against each other in a heated kiss. Parting to breathe, Crow places his forehead against Aion's and nudges lightly. Though he's frowning, it's obvious he truly isn't upset. "Watch what you say, it gets me real fuckin' passionate when you say things like that with none of your stupid God talk and a face like _that_."

"Mmm, I know." Aion smiles, nudging his nose against Crow's, "Only you get to see this side of me."

"Good."

"... So... ten minutes?"

"More like seven by now."

"Hmm, how much can we kiss in seven?"

"Want to find out?" Crow grins.

"Yeah." Aion responds, "Just kissing, though. I think I can contain myself well enough. We can continue the rest later, anyway. I don't want to run the risk of Rom coming to get us and seeing you like _that_. It's for a God's eyes only to see their worshipper look so sinful, since only I can purify you again."

Crow rolls his eyes, shoving Aion lightly. "Oh shut up already."

"Do it for me, then."

"You're on!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *does the cross rapidly over and over* i dont want to talk about this dont look at me just go take my sins and go


	5. Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> looks away in shame... alternate episode eight? implied suicide attempt!

_You are my sunshine,_  
_my only sunshine,_  
_you make me happy,_  
_when skies are gray._

* * *

" _I quit._ "  
  
Those words he never wanted to hear or accept, not from anyone, but _especially_ not from _Aion_.  
  
It wasn't just the band he was giving up on, it was more than that. If he quit, he gave up on the band, himself, and the two of them — their promise to stay together since childhood.  
  
Even if it was just a pinky promise between two kids, the both of them treasured that promise. So he _absolutely_ couldn't...!  
  
"I won't accept it!"  
  
Standing up with a bang, Crow grabs Aion's guitar from it's place leaning against the wall and rushes out the building to where Cyan told him Rom and Yaiba had found Aion.  
  
The entire time he runs, it hurts the more he does. Especially with carrying two guitars on top of running this fast with such intensity, but it's nothing to him. He _knows_ Aion. He _knows_ how Aion was in the past.  
  
He _knows_ what Aion is doing on the top of that building.  
  
**He won't let it happen.**  
  
Something deeper than his usual careless words had to have made Aion this upset. Usually, if Aion got hurt by what Crow said, he'd notice and apologize quickly and then smother him with affection in private to make it up to him. But this was different, solely because of how Aion reacted. And Crow was determined to make sure he knocked whatever the hell it was possessing Aion right out of him!  
  
When he reaches the top of the building, he sees Rom about to deliver another punch to Aion's face and he rushes over to stop him. He does his best, he apologizes for his actions and (in a roundabout way) admits he was upset over Aion leaving. But when Aion gets up, he takes the guitar and throws it to the ground, dull eyes watching it break into pieces.  
  
"I told you, I _quit_."  
  
Crow stands there, frozen with shock. It always took a couple words from him and Aion was back to normal. But not this time. Aion's eyes looked so dark and empty, yet burning brightly was a kind of emotion Aion never had before. It freaked Crow out. It's like his eyes were screaming for help but his lips continued to say _leave me alone_.  
  
He was too shocked to move, Rom and Yaiba too. To this day, he regrets being so shocked over the stupid guitar. If he'd moved, if he said more...  
  
He wouldn't have been frozen in place, watching Aion fall off the top of the building, too late when he rushes over and reaches his hand out, screaming for Aion to somehow come back.  
  
It _was_ their quartet.

* * *

_You'll never know, dear,_  
_how much I love you,_  
**_please don't take my sunshine away._ **

* * *

BONUS BECAUSE I FELT SO BAD I COULDN'T GO THROUGH WITH IT

* * *

 Riku smiles and releases a sigh of relief once Aion successfully lands on the inflatable prepared by the police and hospital for situations like this. He's glad he noticed Aion so early and made these arrangements just in case. He didn't know for sure if that's what Aion had gone up there with the intention to do, but it was better safe than sorry.

While Kai runs up to tell the band that Aion is fine and while Shuzo speaks to the officers, Riku gently lifts Aion's head onto his lap, carefully cradling him with a look of pure relief mixed with exhaustion upon his delicate features.  
  
"You're really reckless, huh?" He whispers, combing his fingers through Aion's hair, carefully smoothing down the piece that stuck up. "That isn't like you. Did something happen?"  
  
"You... saved me?" Aion murmurs weakly.  
  
"Mm! I'm glad you're alright." Riku replies, "We're still taking you to the hospital, though. No complaints!" He scolds gently with a light tap to the nose.  
  
Giving a faint half smile, Aion reaches up places a hand against Riku's cheek. "You... saved me... Thank you. I don't know what came over me." He surely would've regretted it all in the afterlife if he left behind everyone and everything like this.  
  
"Oh... Y-You're welcome! I, uh," Wow... even that weak half smile was gorgeous... Whoa cut that out, he almost died! Brushing off his thoughts, Riku smiles sheepishly, "I'm glad... Remember, ah... Things... things may get really dark, but there's always a light at the end of it all! Think of it like stars in the night sky, they shine brightly even when it's dark... And... ah... Y-Yeah..."  
  
Aion gives a faint laugh before finally falling asleep, missing the face Crow makes when he sees Riku with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry


	6. Spontaneous

They hadn't really given the charts much attention really. Usually Aion looked them over, since he was the composer and had to make sure he was writing good music, but also music that selled. So the others didn't really look too often because they trusted Aion's guidance. However, today was one of those rare days where Aion was so busy composing, Rom had to check the charts for him. He blankly scrolled from bottom to top, dully listing them off to Aion, rolling his eyes at every Trichronika song he saw until he reached the very top, his speech slowing down to a halt.

"Aion, holy fucking shit."

"What is it?"

"Holy. Fucking. Shit."

Sighing, Aion looks up from his work and frowns, "Rom, I may be an amazing God, but even _I_ can't read minds. What is it?"

"We're number one!" Rom shouts, shoving the phone into Aion's sight, "Look! Look! We beat Shu!"

"Whaaaaat?!" Crow suddenly jumps in, snatching the phone from Rom's hands. He looks at the screen for a second before he starts shouting too, "He's right! Aion, we're number one! I mean, I always _knew_ we'd be number one, it was only a matter of time before the cattle knew we were way better than Trichronika after all, but wow!!"

"Give that device to me." Yaiba takes the phone from Crow next, "This... really is amazing. However, this just means we have to work harder. Hence—"

"AION!!" Crow cuts Yaiba off, tackling Aion down into a hug. He's so happy he can't contain himself. And it's either this or rolling into a ball and knocking shit over and he'd rather not be yelled at so the former it is!

"Hey! Did I give you permission to touch me?! Mortals aren't allowed to so freely touch heavenly beings...!" Aion complains, though Crow knows he doesn't mean it. But he's so overjoyed he doesn't fight back verbally and instead grabs Aion by the collar, pressing his lips against his in a messy, excited kiss.

"...!!!"

Pulling away, Crow takes the phone back from Yaiba and runs out the door to brag further to Cyan and the others, leaving Aion blushing a vivid red on the floor and only Rom and Yaiba to somehow drag Aion back to his room to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i... had a dream... and that dream... was to write this... so i did. achieve your dreams kids


	7. Smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this happened only because one of you pointed out when crow said boyfriend so here we go again

Unless they were together in private, Aion called Crow his "worshipper." No. No kidding. He really did. Though, it was because Aion had communication issues. He wasn't good with conveying his feelings and often became nervous when he felt a feeling so strongly. Really, he knew Crow was his boyfriend and he accepted Crow as such. But saying that to other people made his heart race at such a speed, he'd thought he'd die.

Crow knew this. Crow understood this. Crow also enjoyed making Aion nervous. Call it a cruel pastime, but it was a fun one nonetheless, and he never truly hurt Aion and Aion didn't really mind, so it was fine.

However, he didn't expect Aion to ever gain even just a bit of momentary confidence and for the joke to backfire on him.

Smiling proudly, he crosses his arms. He looks at Cyan, Chuchu, Retoree, and Moa standing before him, answering all their questions about his relationship with Aion proudly. "Yup! Aion and I have been close since childhood. I know all there is to know about him. Did you know he's really weak if you scratch his ears just right? Or that he likes nuzzling people he loves?"

"Shut up," Aion sighs as he walks into the cafe, a hand on his face as per usual. "a worshipper shouldn't get so cocky."

"Ehhh? Don't you mean _boyfriend_ , Aion?" Crow retorts with a glare.

Aion pauses, silent for a moment, which makes everyone in the room turn to look at him. Did Crow finally cross a line...?

"... Mm. Yes, I suppose I did. Well, rather, I believe I meant _fiancé_. I'd like to marry you and be together forever, of course."

A loud _thump_ is heard.

Crow fainted.


	8. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not going to explain this

He'd noticed how Cyan often made various kinds of treats for Chuchu as an expression of affection. He thought it was nice and he admired how it so easily made Chuchu blush and give her little kisses in thanks. Could he get the same responses from Aion? With that intent in mind, he'd asked Cyan to teach him how to bake. He wasn't too good at cooking, Rom and Aion were better at those things. But he was determined to learn!

"So now you take them out carefully, okay? Cr-Crow, put on oven mitts first! I said _carefully!_ " Cyan squeaks, rushing to stop Crow from removing the cookie pan bare handed.

"Huh? Oh, alright." He hurriedly slips on the mitts before removing the pan and turning to place it down on the counter, hearing footsteps and turning to face the new arrival. "Oh, it's you."

"Saying it like that... How rude. You know better than to greet a God like that." Aion replies, walking over and looking to Cyan, "What's all this?"

"Oh, uhm, you see... Crow wanted to treat you to some sweets but he didn't know how to make them... S-So he asked me for help! See, he made chocolate chip cookies...! They look really good, right, Aion?" She smiles at him, albeit a bit nervously.

"Huh...? Why'd he do that?"

"Hey, I'm right here! Just ask me to my face! Jeez... I made them for you because I wanted to see you all happy the way Chuchu gets when Cyan makes _her_ sweets." Crow explains, pouting faintly. "I think these are pretty good. I really fucked up the last, like, three batches so..."

"No, I mean, why would I want cookies?"

"Huh?"

Smirking, Aion takes this as a chance to fuck with Crow, "Why would I want cookies when you're way sweeter to eat up?"

Stumbling backwards due to sheer shock from such a comment that came from _Aion_ of all people, Crow's grip weakens and the tray slips from his hands, clattering to the ground, the cookies falling all over the place with it.

"..."

"... Crow..."

"I'm done baking today."


	9. Braid

He'd seen the Plasmagica girls braid each other's hair from time to time, it looked easy. It was just... twirling hair around, right? Eventually it'd be all pretty the way they did it... It can't be _that_ hard. If they could do it, so could he!

Or so he thought.

"Crow, I swear to a _higher_ Dark God if you create tangles in my hair..."

"Just shut up! Let me do this, I'll figure it out!"

"You've been messing with my hair for the last _hour_ and I feel like the only reason you haven't released my hair is because you got your hands tangled up in it."

"..."

" _Crow_."

"I didn't do that, I swear...! Just... like... if I do this, right? It'll be like how they do it..."

He continues fumbling with Aion's hair, a serious frown set on his lips as he focuses and works with all his might to do this braiding thing properly. Finally, he pulls away and moves to stand in front of Aion, grinning proudly. "I did it! Look!"

He shoves a mirror into Aion's hands and Aion sighs, taking it and looking into the glass.

"... Crow. What the fuck."

"... I did my best."

So much for an affectionate gesture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried so hard to make this loving but crow is definitely so inept at this shit. well. at least we can think about how aion dragged him to the showers to help him get out all the tangles. loving bathtime i guess. crow did his kanye best


	10. Proposal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse

Along with Trichronika, ShinganCrimsonz had been asked to come to a photoshoot to do a magazine spread with the theme of "wedding gifts." Each boy could bring any kind of item they'd give to their significant other, as long as it wasn't dangerous, and be holding those gifts out in the picture.

Yaiba had brought a family dish he'd prepared and a wrapped gift, though he didn't explain to anyone of what the contents were inside, so for all they knew it was just for show. Rom had painted some words onto the inner fabric of his vest (he said he'd show the text in the picture, whatever it was) and brought sake, his gifts were "just like him", Shuzo had commented under his breath, and thus Rom had to be held back from knocking the lights out of the Fennec. Kai and Riku had been simple, bringing roses with them, shyly explaining to the others they were rather confused on what to give a lover in general, as they were vastly (and sadly, they remarked) inexperienced with those things. Shuzo, on the other hand, had merely come as himself, proclaiming he alone was a "wonderful gift any princess would love", and Kai agreed happily, chirping that Shuzo was right and he, himself, would be overjoyed to have Shuzo as a gift, which made Riku roll his eyes. Not to mention, Rom had the urge to punch "Shu's dumb ass" again. And Aion, to everyone's shock (as his gifts were the most normal and definitely the most extravagant too), had brought a _real_ diamond wedding ring and a large bouquet of roses, wrapped up in a light red wrapping paper, tied together with a red ribbon. Out of curiosity, some of the others asked why he'd brought such beautiful gifts and how he had come up with them, but he merely replied with "A Dark God spares nothing for the outstanding mortal who was able to tame his dark heart." Kai cut in with "I don't get it." but was quickly hushed by his twin to be polite.

Oh. And Crow.

Crow's gift was... well.

"A _collar?_ " Rom leaned forward squinted at the item in Crow's hands, not because he couldn't see, but because he was so damn shocked Crow had really brought something like that, before pulling back and sighing, placing his hands at his hips like an exhausted mother. "The hell? What made you think this is some good gift to give to a loved one?"

"Uhh, I brought milk too, y'know? And roses...  _Anyways_ ," Crow rolled his eyes, "why wouldn't it be?"

"Who'd wanna be given a collar?" Kai frowned, coming up to stand in front of Crow, "That's such a rude gift!"

"Ehhh? Shut up, you sparkley weirdo. This is fine! Besides, it's not for _you_ to receive or give opinions on!"

"N-Now, now, let's not fight, right, brother? Crow must have his reasons, just like we had for ours..." Riku softly interjects, attempting to soothe his seething twin. "Let's just get on with the photoshoot, yeah? Then we can go back to practice."

"Hmph, whatever." Kai gives in, turning away from Crow and marching off to the set.

The shoot is done fairly quickly, starting with ShinganCrimsonz doing a cover photo of just the four of them, holding one of the gifts they'd prepared — Rom with the painted clothing, Yaiba with his dish, Crow with the collar, and Aion with the ring. The second cover photo was done with Trichronika, with the twins holding their roses, Shuzo... being, you know, _Shuzo_ , and the ShinganCrimsonz boys posing with the other gifts they'd brought — Rom with the sake, Yaiba with the box, Aion with the roses, and Crow with his milk and roses.

When it was all over and they'd been dismissed, they all prepared to leave, Shuzo and Rom, of course, fighting verbally and almost throwing punches (though they were stopped by their respective bandmates) before they could even get out the door. Before Trichronika left to prepare for their concert tonight, Kai and Riku rushed over to Yaiba and Aion respectively, offering the roses they'd brought to each boy with smiles on their faces. Yaiba gave the gifts he had brought to Kai and Aion gave the large bouquet of roses he'd brought to Riku, the twins happily accepting the gifts before rushing out after Shuzo, who was smiling even more brightly as he left, though he wouldn't answer as to why (and nor would Rom answer to his own bandmates as to why his face was incredibly flushed or why Shuzo had left with his gifts — yes even including Rom's vest, thank god he'd brought another).

After those three had left, the four of them gathered their things and prepared to head out too. Rom and Yaiba headed out first to the car, discussing dinner plans like a pair of parents, Crow and Aion walking behind them. However, Crow reached out and grabbed the back of Aion's jacket, causing the other to halt and turn around (though Rom and Yaiba didn't notice, or didn't care, and kept walking), an expression of confusion set upon his face as he looked down at Crow.

"Why have you stopped this God's walk of grace?"

"Uhh, well," Crow looked away and let go of Aion, who then spun around to face Crow properly, "y'know how the theme was wedding gifts and all?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"Well, y'see, uh... well... Okay so... you don't need the milk..."

"What?"

"Well, I mean! Gahhh!! This, it's for you, jackass!"

"I'm a lion, not a donkey."

"That joke was horrible, take the damn gift, idiot!"

Tilting his head to the side, Aion looks to Crow's outstretched hands, noticing the collar. He extends his own hand and takes it, looking at it curiously before looking back at Crow. "Am I supposed to wear this? You do know a God's power cannot be tamed so easily with such a simple mortal accessory..."

"Ohh my god, you're the fuckin' worst, I swear." Crow grumbled, snatching the collar from Aion's hands and shoving it onto his wrist, like a bracelet. "Just put it like that for all I care. Oh and this too." He reaches into his backpack and pulls out the rose (somewhat crumpled because of how sloppily it'd been shoved into the bag), jumping up (knowing full well Aion would catch him and lift him up — which he did), and placing it carefully in Aion's hair, behind his ear. "Done. Now let's go before Rom kicks our ass." He says after he's lowered back down to the ground, heading out.

"Wait."

"What is it?" Crow stops this time, sighing.

Aion holds out a small box to Crow. His hand isn't on his face and is, instead, nervously twirling a strand of his hair around rapidly, a sign that he's at a loss on what to say or do and flustered beyond belief. "This..."

Crow reaches out and takes the gift, opening it to see the ring, nearly dropping the box from shock. "Holy shit, this is really real! Why're you showing me, though?"

"No, uh," Aion keeps twirling his hair, his tail swishing behind him in large swoops, "that's yours now. Anyway, we should be off." With that, he's rushing off to get outside before Crow can say anything else, though he does notice how (while he was looking at the ring) Aion had put the collar around his neck.

Running out, he catches up with Aion and slides into the car with him, grinning, "Does this mean we're engaged or whatever the hell it is?"

Aion's hand is back on his face as he replies, "As if you could ever trap a Dark Sun God within such a unio—" Cut off by the shock of his hand being taken off his face and held, he looks over to see Crow holding his hand with one, and admiring the ring he's now wearing (on his ring finger) on the other.

"Right, so anyways, we're getting married."

"Crow!"

"Rom, instead of a wedding cake, can we have like a huge pool of milk at our wedding?"

"What? Yeah, sure, whatever. Shut up now, Crow, let me read this map so Yaiba can drive us home properly."

"Nice."

"Don't ignore me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shuzo is so extra


End file.
